How Do You Like This?
by Naru'zwifeHina
Summary: Kagome has been raped since she was the age of 13 by her step-father. Her life is a living hell being ignored by her mother, and being the mother to her younger brother. Her mentality is going down until an event changed her life completely.


**How Do You Like This?**

CH.1

"Onee-chan wake up or you'll be in trouble with Father again", said a young voice. Souta started pushing his elder sister out of bed "Onee-chan please get out Father is coming soon." Kagome finally woke up. "Man I hate this shit, that man can go fuck himself." Suddenly the door blasted open and an angry man busted through and smacked Souta out of the way. "Why haven't you guys gotten ready for school?!" Kagome quickly got out the bed and ran towards Souta quickly checking if he was ok. "Souta, are you ok?" He smiled to show he was alright. The father grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her towards her bed. "You still have yet to learn bitch. In this house I rule things; I am the king in the house." "Papa stop please don't hurt Onee-chan please." The Father smiled and face Kagome towards him "I'm going to teach you how to be a man Souta unlike your pathetic father who ran away from you guys." Kagome knew what was going to happen next. "Souta baby, close your eyes and shut your ears ok? Everything will be ok." Kagome's clothes were forcefully taken off and the Father entered her body. The father raped his younger step-daughter. He always had an eye for her and one night he forced himself on her and it has be going on since then. Kagome was crying but refused to show it in front of Souta. The only sounds that could be heard were their mothers crying, Souta's crying and Fathers panting as he was going faster and harder on Kagome. "Kagome, ohh….ohh…ahh…I'm cumming!" Kagome felt his seed enter her body. Thankfully she was taking birth control. She felt so disgusted. Father left the room to take a shower. Kagome just sat there naked. Souta ran into Kagome's arms crying, he felt so useless. Even though he is a boy he can't protect his elder sister whom he loved dearly. Kagome looked at Souta and wiped his tears. "Don't cry my love. Everything is alright I can make sure of it. I will get a job so hopefully one day you and I will move away from here and never have to suffer again. Now come on get ready for school.

As Souta was leaving Kagome begun recollecting the memories of the first time her step-father raped her. She was only 13 and he was not gentle. Her mother was horrified and tried stopping the entire thing, but as time went one Kagome's mother just gave up on protecting her daughter. She needed his money since her first husband left her homeless and penniless. Kagome hated her mother much more than her step-father. _Don't worry Kagome one day he will get his and I will be there laughing. Come on let's get ready for school. _Kagome covered herself up in every way possible as she was getting ready for school. She had very long hair that went passed her knees. She wasn't allowed to cut it. Her step-father liked long straight hair. Every day so her hair won't get in her way she placed it in a bun. "Souta are you ready?" "I'm coming Onee-chan." He ran down the hallway and the both descended the stairs to find their mother in the kitchen. "We are leaving have a good day mother." Kagome said dryly. "Kagome-chan, I'm truly sorry. I hope you will one day forgive me. I love you." Kagome didn't look at her mother, "No mom, you don't what you love more is his money and him. You choose him over us." Her mom began sobbing. Kagome had no sympathy and left.

Kagome dropped Souta off at his school. Souta didn't want to be away from Kagome. "Nee-chan I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay with you." He pleaded. She loved her younger brother as if he were her son. "Oh my love, I would love to take you with me. But to get anywhere in life you need an education. So go to school today and I'll take you to a friend's house tonight so you can spend the weekend there. Ok?" he reluctantly nodded his head. He hugged Kagome as if he was never going to see her again. "I love you nee-chan." She hugged him back "As do I now go." She smiled. She watched him leave and looked at her watch. _CRAP IM LATE! _She ran to her school.

"Kagome hurry up! Sensei's here!" Kagome looked up at the window and saw her best friend Sango. "I'm coming!" Kagome was still in pain because of what happened this morning. She quickly changed her shoes and hurried to her classroom. She quickly ran up the stairs and got to the second floor and suddenly bumped into someone or something. "Ouch.. Oh my God I'm so sor-" she looked up and saw a guy with beautiful silver hair. _Foreigner? _"I'm really sorry about that um…" The silver headed guy ignored and walked passed her. _What the.. How rude?! I was apologizing here! _*sigh* She dusted herself off and walked to homeroom.

"Kagome-chan you made it good job" Sango said. Kagome smiled as she sat down in her assigned seat near the window. "Hey Sango what can I do to gain custody of my younger brother?" Sango looked at the girl with an odd look on her face, but before she could reply back the English teacher Mr. Nicki entered the classroom and everyone became quiet. Sango gave a quick glance at Kagome only to see the girl staring out the window ignorant to the world around her. _I hope Kagome's ok. She hasn't been like this since her father left.. _Kagome was looking out the window enjoying the purity. _This sucks. I don't deserve such light. _She placed her head down on the desk and drifted into dreamland.

**DREAM…..**

"_Mama who's this?" asked the young Kagome while holding Souta's small hands. "Kagome-chan this is your new papa Kojima. He is going to take care of all of us" Kojima bent down and placed his hands in front of Kagome. She just looked at it and shyly put her hands together with his. "Hi Mr. Kojima I'm Kagome and this is Souta. I'm glad mama found you" She said with a smile. _

_**6 years later…**_

_*smack* "listen here princess you may be 13 but I control everything in this house and you will not disrespect me." Kagome angrily shouted back at Kojima "You have NO control over what I do! If I want to date I will, if I want to party I will, if I want to have sex I WILL! Kojima you can't do anything about that." Kagome's mother got between them to stop Kojima from hitting her daughter again and Souta was in the corner crying. "Dear please stop this she's only a teenager you can't lose your control over this. She means no harm she just wants to spite you dear." Kagome was disgusted with her mother. "She will learn respect and she will learn the hard way" Kojima grabbed Kagome and forced her up the stairs. "Mama help me!" "Kojima what are you doing? Bring me my daughter back! Kojima! KOJIMA!" Kojima locked his bedroom door and looked at Kagome with rage and lust._

"_What are you doing? Kojima stop!" he ripped her clothes off and forced her on the bed. "Kojima-san stop it!" He forced his bulbous member in her mouth and forced her to suck on it. "Don't you dare bite my dick or I will punish your brother the same way I am punishing you right now." Kagome became docile and just took the pain. She could hear her mother pounding on the bedroom door. "Kojima don't hurt her please stop. Please don't hurt my little girl please!" Kojima ignored his wife's pleas and forced Kagome on her stomach. "No I don't want to do this! MAMA, MAMA HELP ME! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE STOP HIM!" Kojima forced himself into Kagome not caring how much pain she's in. a blood curdling scream went around the house. Kagome's mom stopped pounding on the door and began sobbing. Screams of Kagome could be heard and the sounds of Kojima panting as he pumps himself in and out of Kagome. In a few minutes he releases his foul seed into her body. Kagome's tears were dried. She no longer felt anything but the numbness in her body and mind. Kojima whispered in her ear "This is only the beginning my dear sweet Kagome" _

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome. She woke up from her desk and saw that everyone was staring at her. She looked up at the teacher who had an angry face. "Higurashi-san if you cannot pay attention in my class then go stand outside the hallway." Kagome in cold sweat went outside into the hallway. Sango looked at her worried.

As Kagome was standing in the hall way she sees the guy she bumped into. "HEY! You didn't let me finish apologizing earlier that's rude you know. You just completely ignored me jerk!" He once again ignored her. She got fed up and walked right in front of him stopping him in his tracks. His silver-blue eyes stare into her crystal blue eyes and just said "Move girl." "I refuse." He pushed her against the wall and forced his lips on the shocked and frightened Kagome. He could feel her trembling. Probably from excitement he thought. But as he let her go he could see the tears and the frightened look in her eyes. "You-" *SMACK* "How dare you…HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?! I haven't even been kissed before by someone I love. How can you do this to me?" "First of my entire name isn't you, Kagome Higurashi its Sesshomaru Taisho remember it." And he walked away. _That guy is an asshole_

Kagome got home with Souta ignored everyone and went to her room. She plopped on her bed and went to sleep.


End file.
